Robert Fuller List of Famous Descendants
Robert Fuller had two sons and one grandson that sailed with the Mayflower in 1620 to settle Plymouth Colony. They have a extensive posterity in America that includes many noteworty Descendants. Research Notes Famous descendants include Melville Weston Fuller, Joseph Smith, Jr., David Souter, Georgia O'Keeffe, and Erskine Hamilton Childers. Smith descends from Edward's son Samuel who married John Lothropp's daughter Jane * Edward Fuller (1575-1621) - son of Robert * Samuel Fuller (1580-1633) - son of Robert * Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) - son of Edward The family of Robert Fuller resided in Redenhall Parish, Norfolk, England. Family Trees * Joseph Smith Immigrant Ancestors A B * M. Russell Ballard (1928) - ( GSmith, HMSmith, JFSmith1, HSmith, LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller) - LDS Apostle C * Coolbrith, Ina (1841-1928) - ( DCSmith, LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller) - First poet Laurette of California. Clark Family * Dick Clark (1929-2012) - ( JFBarnard, CFBarnard, JSFuller, CFuller9, CFuller8, AFuller, JFuller6, SFuller5, JFuller, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller) - TV Personality, Host of American Bandstand. * Clark, Duane (1965) - (Son of Dick Clark) Film/television director, producer and screenwriter * Bradley Clark (1925-1944) - (Brother of Dick Clark) - WWII Veteran, died in Battle of the Bulge. Cowdery Family * Cowdery, Oliver (1806-1850} - ( RFuller, WFuller, JFuller2, JFuller1, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller) - Co-founder of LDS Church. D E F Fuller * Fuller, Edward (1575-1621) - son of Robert, Mayflower Pilgrim * Fuller, Samuel (1580-1633) - son of Robert, Mayflower Pilgrim & Physician * Fuller, Samuel (1608-1683) - son of Edward, Mayflower pilgrim at age 12. G M * Mack, Lucy (1775-1856) - ( LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller) - Mother of the Prophet, Joseph Smith. * Mack, Stephen, Col. (1766-1826)" (Brother of Lucy) - Colonel of Vermont Militia in US Revolutionary War, city supervisor of Detroit and Pontiac, Michigan. S Smith * Smith, David A. (1879-1952) - Son of Joseph F (1838), first president of the Mormon Tabernacle Choir. * Smith, Hyrum (1800-1844) - Brother of Joseph Smith, Jr - Patriarch and Martyr of the LDS Church * Smith, Hyrum M (1872-1918) - LDS Apostle, son of Joseph F Smith. * Smith, Joseph, Jr (1805-1844) - ( LMack, LGates, LFuller, SFuller, JFuller, SFuller, EFuller, RFuller1)- Founder of the Mormon Religion * Smith, Joseph F. (1838-1918) - Son of Hyrum Smith, LDS Apostle, Hawaiian Missionary and 6th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph F. (1876-1972) - Son of Joseph F (1838), LDS Apostle, 10th President of the LDS Church. * Smith, Joseph III (1832-1914) - Son of the Prophet, Joseph Smith and founder of the RLDS Church. Stevenson * Stevenson, Gary E (1955) ( VJHall, HEHall, RWarren, EWarren, HAWarren, NWarren6, JFuller, BFuller, JFuller, SFUller, EFuller, RFuller1) - LDS Church Apostle and 14th Presiding Bishop. T War Veterans King Philip's War 1675-76 * Fuller, Samuel, Lt (1628-1676) - ( MFuller, EFuller1, RFuller1) - died at head of Plymouth Colony militia, killed by indians in swampland ambush. American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Ephraim (1760-1843) - ( SRobinson, RFuller, SFuller3, SFuller2, MFuller1, EFuller1, RFuller1) - Veteran of American Revolutionary War * Robinson, Samuel (1757-1776) (brother of Ephraim) died at New York on Sept. 23, 1776 during the Rev. War Category:Descendancy lists